


Wel-Cum Home

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dildos, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek arrives to find the most perfect present awaiting him.





	Wel-Cum Home

You buried your face in the pillows, muffling your soft pants.

Over a week without sex-and this was your last resort-the dildo stretching your asshole as you fucked yourself.

It wasn’t as great as the real thing-the feeling of a body on top of you, lips on your neck, hands running down your sides and gripping you tight-but it did the job.

You moved it faster and faster, angling it as best you could to slide the tip against your prostate.

Your dick twitched in your hand as you stroked, a rush of excitement and anticipation filling you at the thought of finally cumming.

Pulling the dildo out, you jumped off the bed and slammed the dildo against the wall, the suction cup holding it perfectly.

Smiling to yourself, you bent over, fingertips barely touching the floor as you tried to balance yourself, moving back slowly onto the dick that was hanging for your pleasure.

You pushed back, taking every inch, until you felt the base.

Slowly, you began rocking back and forth, building the force with each move, the wall eventually shaking from your actions.

It was only a few minutes later when you heard the doorknob rattling-and what started as fear quickly turned into desire, the sound of Derek’s familiar keys jingling.

As the door opened, your moans got louder and louder, the slamming of your asscheeks against the wall audible from where Derek stood.

“Shit, shit, shit!” you whined, pushing back on the dildo as it pressed against your prostate, precum beading at the tip of your cock.

“Damn-if I’d known this was what I’d come home to…”

Glancing up, you smirked at the sight of Derek stood in the bedroom doorway, dropping his bag as he walked closer, the bulge in his pants evident.

He kept his eyes trained on the dildo, watching as it disappeared inside you.

Derek dropped his jacket, pulling his shirt off and sitting on the bed, watching you eagerly.

“Hey-don’t stop”, he chuckled when you hesitated, leaning back on his arms, tongue between his lips as he took in the sight in front of him.

His cock strained in his pants, begging to be freed as you pulled the dildo off the wall and placed it at his feet, before sinking down once more and riding it.

Derek unbuckled his belt as fast as he could, shuffling to whip his cock out as he started stroking.

You leaned towards him, kissing his thigh and licking at his skin, the slightly salty taste that told you he probably hadn’t showered yet on your tongue.

Derek ran his fingers through your hair, before directing your head towards his cock.

Placing a soft kiss on the base of his shaft, you glanced up at him innocently, licking a stripe up his cock and rolling your tongue around his tip, before taking him all the way in.

Derek let out a groan, eyes screwed shut as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. You swallowed around him, letting out a hum when he twitched in your mouth.

“Fuck, get up here”, he whispered as you let his cock fall out of your mouth, his pants and boxers pooling around his feet as you clambered onto him, the dildo left forgotten on the floor as you sank down on Derek’s cock.

Letting out a sigh, you gripped his shoulders for support, Derek’s hands moulding your asscheeks as he began bouncing you on his dick.

He let out a grunt when you clenched around him, biting his lip as he thrust into you harder and harder, your begging and cries of pleasure only urging him to go even faster.

“Shit-I’m so close”, you warned, Derek nodding in response and lying fully on his back, your hands resting on his chest, the new position allowing him to ram into you as fast and hard as he could.

“Fuck, Derek!” you screamed, nails digging into his skin as hot cum spattered onto his body.

Your orgasm only further tightened your grip on Derek’s cock, his thrusts losing power as he felt his balls draw tighter, before he let out a grunt, hot seed filling your hole.

You rolled your hips a little more, milking him for every drop he had to offer, before you stilled, massaging his shoulders lightly as you looked down at him.

“You like your welcome-home present?”

He chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead and leaning up, kissing your jawline softly.

“Listen-if you wanna gimme that every time I come home….I’m not gonna say no”.

You smirked, leaning down and nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

“Well…we’ve still got shower-sex to go”, you whispered, wrapping your arms around him when he suddenly jumped up and sprinted into the bathroom-eager for another round.


End file.
